The main objectives of the project are: (1) Determine structure and metabolism of cells that synthesize and secrete lipids and hormones. (2) Determine mechanism of transport of lipids, hormones and enzymes across capillary endothelium, basement membrane, and extracellular space in different tissues. (3) Determine mechanism of uptake of lipids, hormones and enzymes by different kinds of cells. (4) Study structure and role of cell membranes in lipid metabolism. (5) Study interaction of lipoprotein lipase with chylomicrons in vitro and in capillaries.